


Bite Me

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hired to Kill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “No… No of course not.” He lies, pressing a kiss to the top of the Spaniard’s head. “I love you, Toni. Let’s go home.”





	

Antonio looks up at the hunter when he walks in, spitting in his face. “Let me go.” He growls at the Italian, spitting in his face. Lovino growls in disgust and wipes it away from his face, slapping him harshly. 

“Why would I let you go? You’re filth. We worked together on the last case because I was desperate, but you promised not to kill any humans and then you turned one.” Lovino growls at him and slaps him again. Antonio gasps softly with the second one, turning his head and sinking his teeth into Lovino’s hand. He smirks triumphantly and struggles with the ropes, hissing when the Italian presses silver to his cheek, jerking his head away. He smashes his head against the pillar and can momentarily see stars. 

Lovino sits down across from Antonio and watches him struggling with the ropes. “You fucking bit me. Now I’m going to turn. I’m only doing this cause Arthur fucking asked me to.” He hisses. Antonio looks up at him. 

“Arthur… Arthur asked you to kill me?” He stops struggling and looks at Lovino with hurt eyes. “Why would he do that? He asked me to turn him after we dated for a while and I finally revealed it all.” He whispers, head dropping and resting on his chest. Lovino rolls his eyes at him. 

“I can relate to him right now. He wouldn’t tell me anything specific. Just that you were starting to annoy him, he found someone else, and he wants to be human again but he can’t. And of course he’s blaming you. Paid me outright to kill you.” Lovino rolls his eyes and looks at his hand. The gushing blood has relatively gone down now, but he is still pissed. “But I don’t think I’m gonna kill you. I think it’ll be much more interesting to see what you do with this information.” He stands up and cuts the rope, releasing Antonio. The Spaniard slowly stands up, trembling. 

Lovino looks at him, shocked to see Antonio sobbing softly, hands covering his eyes. His face is scrunched up, Lovino can see the wrinkles around his eyes. He pulls Antonio’s hands away, watching the tears pour off his cheeks, though Lovino is a bit disgusted to see that Antonio’s nose is also leaking. He lets go of him. “You really… You really love him, don’t you?” He asks, nose crinkling. “Why? How can you filthy creatures feel that way? How… How do you feel so human?” He asks. 

Antonio looks at Lovino, listening to what he’s saying. “I… I dunno… I was human once, so…” He sniffles, pulling his legs to his chest. He buries his face in his legs and cries softly. Lovino sighs, watching him crying. He looks up when Arthur walks in and shakes his head a bit, but it’s too late. Antonio had instantly picked up the new smell and sound, head shooting up. “Arthur! Arthur, Lovino said you wanted me dead!” He tackles him in a hug and buries his face in the Brit’s chest. Arthur strokes his hair softly and glares at Lovino, holding him close. 

“No… No of course not.” He lies, pressing a kiss to the top of the Spaniard’s head. “I love you, Toni. Let’s go home.” He whispers, watching Antonio get up and head toward the door, still crying. He wipes away his tears as he gets into Arthur’s car and curls up on the seat. Arthur rounds on Lovino, growling. “You were supposed to finish it faster than that. Why didn’t you?” He growls. Lovino huffs. 

“He bit me. It was a bit distracting. Maybe next time, you should just finish the job yourself.” He retorts. Arthur stomps, glaring at him. 

“Well, now I have to!” He shouts, going out to the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Werewolves


End file.
